


“What’s her name?”

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Pregnant Peggy Carter, Steggy baby, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Inspired by the end ofarchwrites'sficChorus Line-“You know what the best part of this whole thing is?”“What’s that?” Sitwell says.“You don’t have a file on the only one I actually slept with,”......“Dammit, Rogers, there were forty women who rotated in and out of that chorus line!”-We all know, Steve only had eyes for her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	“What’s her name?”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chorus Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084468) by [archwrites (Arch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch/pseuds/archwrites). 



**2012**

Captain Rogers continued to whistle as he strolled, hands in pockets, down the hall away from Agent Sitwell. Once he was sure he was out of Sitwell's hearing range he stopped the whistling. 

It was then that Steve noticed a man waiting for him, he looked decidedly familiar. 

As Steve approached the man he addressed him, "Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Antoine Triplett." The pair shook hands, "Do you have a few minutes?" 

"Of course." 

"If you would follow me..." Trip led the Captain out of the building and into an expensive car. 

Once they were settled, a computer rose from between the pair. Trip brought up digitised versions of the files Sitwell had shown him. "Agent... Sitwell already 'told' me this. I already told him it was impossible for any of these children to be mine." 

"I know, sir. But did you read everything on the page. Every. Last. Line." 

Steve looked at the last line, the signature of the Agent who had verified that these children were his. M.E. Carter. His stomach felt like it was filled with lead, "Did Peggy..." Did she really think that. 

"Agent Carter disclosed enough of Project: Rebirth's details that they agreed to the surveillance that this lie would mean. 

"Between three and six months after you were declared MIA, Peggy approached the woman who had children conceived on tour. 

"Your showgirls were as loyal to you as your commandos." The car pulled up to a small diner. "This is it." 

Trip led Steve in, holding the door as he stopped dead in disbelief. 

Two women were waiting for him, they stood as one on his entry. One of the women he couldn't identify. The other, who could have passed as the other's sister, the sight of her caught his breath. 

"Peggy..." His voice left his lips as barely more than a disbelieving whisper. 

"You're late." A smile graced her lips as she crossed to him. 

"How." 

"Thank you Antoine... Send my regards to your mother and grandfather for me, please. And if your fathers in a good mood, pass my regards to him as well." 

Trip, a knowing smile on his lips, "Yes ma'am." nodding to the other lady, "Ma'am," then to Steve "Sir" before he left. 

Steve stared dumbfounded at Peggy, "How?" 

How indeed, she looked more or less the same as had last seen her. Three days for him, sixty-six years for her. A few cosmetic changes. The biggest difference was her hair, styled to meet the modern fashion. 

But still, undeniably, Peggy. 

Tears that she would not shed entered her eyes. "It's been so long. So long." 

He was tearing up as well. "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance." 

"Well, better late than never, I guess." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her savouring the moment. When she pulled back she stared into his eyes for a moment before taking his arm and leading him to the other woman. "Steve, I would like to introduce you to Sarah Carter..." He looked at the woman, he could see the familial similarities to Peggy. "Our daughter." 

He wrapped his broad arms around her. It all clicked into place, why Peggy had signed those documents. To protect his only child, her child. 

**July 4th 1945**

Peggy waddled across the park to the woman she was looking for. She found her sitting on a park bench near a public play set. "Dolores García?" 

"Yes..." She responded as she looked up at the woman. 

"We haven't meet, I'm..." 

"Peggy!" 

"How..." 

She called out to several woman nearby, "Annie, Alice. Everyone quickly." 

A group of woman crossed to the pair, Peggy recognised them all. She had planned to speak with them all. Annabelle Young, Alice Davies, Alice Keyes, Gertrude Leyendecker, Edith Milton, and Mary Cline. As they saw who was with Dolores they were all stunned. 

Peggy turned to Dolores, "How did you know my name?" 

One of the other ladies answered, Alice Keyes, "Steve was very hush hush about 'his girl'. Mary-Lou has a brother who does those psychic con-jobs, she managed to get a name." 

Edith Milton continued, "We were encouraged to sleep with him, but it was obvious, he only had eyes for. Well. For you." 

Peggy placed her hand protectively across her abdomen, "They wanted you to get pregnant..." she drew a breath in. She pulled the picture of Steve from before out of her pocket to look at it. 

Mary Cline exclaimed in awe. "God Lord, you're pregnant." 

Peggy broke down in tears as the girls guided her to the bench, sitting and standing around her. "Captain Rogers... Steve. Was part of a classified bio-project. The scientist in charge was murdered... and the project stalled. 

"This is the Steve Rodgers I feel in love with." 

She held out the photo. The girls passed it around, Gertrude Leyendecker spoke as she passed it on, "Lou-Lou was right. Specimen." 

"What do you need, Peggy?" Alice Davies asked. 

Alice Keyes nodded her agreement, "What ever you need, Peggy. We're all Steve's girls here." 

"You all conceived while on tour. There were only three men on the tour, Steve, Jimmy Deluca & Charlie Norris 

"While it is well known the Charlie is gay, what isn't well know is that Jimmy played both sides." 

"We know." 

"Why do you think we all came together?" 

"For our kids." 

"So they could know their brothers and sisters." 

"On the birth certificates there is no father listed. I need... I hope. That you would allow me to report back that Steve was the father. The army was too busy with the war, but one day they may make the connection. If the division that Steve and I were a part of was to confirm that your children were the only ones Steve conceived then... 

"We'll take point, your children will not be endangered. But if the truth came out..." 

Gertrude's "Of course Peggy." was followed by a small chorus of similar agreements. 

Mary spoke, "Your Steve's number one girl." 

Peggy smiled at their protectiveness of anything to do with Steve, they were as loyal as the commandos. "Howard... Howard Stark. He was a friend of Steve's. He's offered to compensate you for this, well he specified any who volunteered. It will need to be subtle." She handed them all a card with only a number. "Discuss this with your husbands, if need be, the person on this line is empowered to handle. The longer you wait to call, the less suspicious it will be." 

"I can think of no better gift for Steve, than to protect his child."


End file.
